Before the storm
by HopelessRomantic57
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Ana and Christian met while Christian was a teenager, before he met Elena, before he was so fucked up...Takes place during/ before his rebellion. Will Ana be able to help him through his time of need, Will she just fade in the crowd, or Will there be, dare I say,...love?
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes:

So basically I'm going to be posting a story about what if Christian Grey met Anastasia Steele before he met Elena, so right around his rebellion…Will Ana be able to help him through this rough time even though she is still a child herself… Will they fall in love, or will Ana still be too good for the big bad Grey…? Please write in the comments in you are interested in this story Thanks Hopeless Romantics…


	2. Chapter 2

***Authors Note* **

**So for the sake of this story I'm making Ana the same age as Christian, 15 years old. Enjoy and Review **

**Christian POV:**

Another day of boring, hopeless school then I come home to another high tea and "society" meeting that I'm not allowed to attend. Is this the life I was adopted into? Yep. Did I want this? No. But then again nobody asked me my opinion because I'm the angst ridden teenager.

I would probably get yelled at for taking the living room aka socialite room, to the kitchen. But I really don't give a fuck! I'm hungry and I don't like being hungry. It brings up memories of me and the crack whore when I didn't eat for days on end, oh apart from some frozen peas, because she was dead on the floor. What a childhood, I had! In my opinion, my teenage years weren't much better, yeah I sound like an ungrateful little shit but ever since I with my adopted family I ALWAYS felt like I was the bull in the china shop.

I was moved from a really little apartment to this grand house where everything was made of glass even, my feelings…

Don't get me wrong I love Grace and Carrick and my brother Elliot and sister Mia very much but they don't get me as a person.

"Excuse me" Those words brought me out of my traumatic bubble of self-wallowing. They were spoken by Elena Lincoln; my mom's (adopted) best friend and fellow socialite.

"Yeah what?" I said quickly, I really just wanted to get back to my macaroni and cheese…

"Sorry to interpret your dinner but can you show me where the bathroom is after your parents remodeled the house I can't seem to find anything I'm looking for…" She trailed off batting her eyelashes.

"It's down the hall to the right", I said uninterested in her presence.

"Thanks Christian", with that Elena walked away.

Carrick arrived home later that day, "requesting" to see me in his office.

After opening the door, I said, "Yeah what do you want?"

Carrick's smile fall off his face, "Christian, talk to me with respect! Anyway I'll get to the point of taking you from brooding around the house all day, your mother and I are worried because we have noticed you don't have many friends and every day you come home with a different injury. Do you have many friends, Christian and moreover a girlfriend, a crush, something?"

I laughed, what the fuck did he want me to say? That I would join a country club and start wearing Ralph Lauren no thanks I'm good with my Chucks and faded jeans.

"Christian I'm serious, if you don't improve your behave ..." he trailed off.

"You'll what send me to an orphanage like I should have been put in?" I smirked.

Carrick was a pretty conservative person so his next action surprised me… "Christian Grey GET OUT RIGHT NOW YOU ARE GROUNDED!", He screamed.

While walking out I said "Great pep talk dad, let's do it again some time."

**Author Note** Next chapter will have Ana in it! Reviews make me smile… let me know suggestions and Check out my other stories Laters, Hopeless Romantics!


	3. Chapter 3

****Author Notes: Ana will be the same age as Christian for the sake of the story. I will try to keep as true as possible to the facts of the book Please review and check out my other stories! Until Later's baby…**

**Christian POV: **

Life with the Greys is much different than the usual American family we are extremely well off, but honestly I don't give a shit about it. Money doesn't define people especially when it's not my money. When I get older, I'm not going to live off my parents. I want to make something of myself by myself. And to top off this sucky day, there's school tomorrow…

**Ana's Pov**

Anastasia Steele: ,that's the name I've been writing on all these frivolous application I have to fill out for school. Most people just called me Ana. It short, three letters, nothing to different to remember and that's exactly how I like it. I'm a pretty laid back person who is extremely shy and timid.

Another move, another stepdad… My mom's motto is it isn't broke break it, well at least that had been her approach to her last couple of marriages. I never knew my birth father; he passed away when I was a baby. But I considered Ray, my stepdad, well ex-stepdad, my dad. Yes my mom got divorced from Ray a month ago and is now dating someone else, not surprising…

I'm so sick of the instability that my mother represents but I would never tell her that…

My mom, Carla, was going to move us to Arizona in order to stay close to her new boy toy, but I'm going to move in with Ray. Since the separation, Ray has been living in the Seattle country-side. From what I've heard it's a big house too…

When I informed my mother of my decision, she asked me if I was going to miss my friends. But truth of the matter was: I really didn't have many friends. I was the nerdy, bookworm girl. Also I was probably the only girl in my grade who knew about the classic love stories like Wuthering Heights, which is one of my favorites.

Even though I tease my mom about being a "hopeless romantic", I am deep down a hopeless romantic but I still keep my realist ways. For example, I know the white knight isn't going to ride in on his noble stead and sweep me off my feet. But I really do want an epic love story: one that will not always be easy but real, raw, something liberating…Is that so much to ask for?

So tomorrow was my first day at Seattle High and I was nervous not about making friends, because honestly I was dying to meet new people who all judging each other based on their social status and how much money is in the bank…

As I drove into the cul de sac, in my old, beat up truck, and realized all the other driveways had expensive cars like Ferrari, BMW, and even Bentleys. Oh gosh I really don't fit in here. I pulled into the driveway of the house, _my _house, it was a nice house but, thankfully, not as big as the other mansions on the street. No this house was probably the smallest house in the whole neighborhood and it was a classic American house with a small front yard were sprinklers were watering the grass.

Once out of my dinosaur, Ray greeted me, taking my carry-on.

"Annie, I sure missed you and your nose that's always stuck in a book!"

My nose was always in a book but is that such a bad thing, would he rather I go and smoke pot, down at the park then make out with some scum-bag? No thank you, I'll stick with my books!

"Well, at least my nose isn't snorting cocaine" I muttered.

Ray was leading me into a room decorated with a beautiful lavender color on the walls and a huge bookshelf with a connected desk.

"Oh my god thank you dad! You really didn't have to do this!"

I hugged Ray, even though he wasn't much of a hugger.

"No problem Ana, I'll leave you to get settled in and tomorrow for the first day of school"

As soon as Ray left I started researching my new school and the town. There were many contributors to the town. One name that stuck out was the Grey's. They seemed involved in every aspect of this town and they had three kids who go to my new school. They are probably rich stuck up kids…

I was not ready for this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ana's POV:**

****Author's Note: The meeting! Also a special thanks to Evan Heaven for her endless support and friendship 3 Enjoy until laters…****

The First day of school: The day every child around the world hates…

It's even worse when you drive up in your dad's beat up car and every other car in the lot is a BMW, Mercedes, or Prius. Come on parents! Your kids are sixteen; they do not need these cars that cost insane amount of money!

I look around to realize, I may have missed the dress code too. The girls are in fancy dresses looking like they came out of a JCREW catalog and the guys looked out like they came out of the Abercrombie & Fitch catalog. Did I miss something?

I was wearing a white shirt that had lace at the sleeves, it was simple and from the Gap. As for pants, I was wearing Levi's skinny jeans that were old and naturally distressed. And lastly, shoes: my Chucks were the go to attire, yes they were beat up but that were classic, How could I go wrong?

I went to the admissions desk and got my schedule. My first class was Health. The teacher was nice but a little overexcited about the human anatomy. My classmates were harsh to say the least… they were very…outspoken about my clothes and attitude toward life. So what if I like to read instead of partying and drinking. I have a very high GPA already in high school and I fully intend to keep that up.

My next class was Business with Economics. I got lost on my way to the classroom and when I asked the upperclassmen for some directions they said: "Yeah like we would help a freak like you nerdy girl…" How educated they were…

So I finally made it to the classroom and as I stepped in I fell in the classroom on my face! That got my different reactions…A few snickers, some muttering, and I only got one "Are you alright", and it was from a boy that had a grin on his face but he was genuinely sincere who had the most wonderful grey eyes and bronze "sex hair". He was tall and muscular but not a body builder. I got up from my tumble and walked over to the only empty chair which happened to be next to "Grey eyes".

The teacher calls out the names of the students as she goes down the alphabetical order she calls out "Christian Grey" and the boy next to me says present, he was one of the Grey's. Oh how the irony has gotten to me…

I assumed that the Grey's were rich stuck kids but Christian didn't seem stuck up at all… he seemed completely down to earth, maybe a little lost but certainly deep down a good soul. I wondered how his two siblings were and his parents…

After the class was finished, I had lunch. I turned around and looked behind me to notice that Christian was following me into the cafeteria. He, then, walked up to me and asked, "Would you sit with me?" I was dancing with excitement but needed to keep my composure and said "Sure".

We took a sit at the nearest table and Christian went and got food for both of us.

He came back with a bunch of food and said, "Eat as much as you can you're so thin". I picked up a fruit cup and said, "Happy?" with a grin on my face.

"So all I, currently, know about you is that your name is Anastasia Steele and you just fall into classrooms…" he trailed off.

"Well there's not much to know…I just moved he with my stepdad instead of going with my mom who is on her 4th husband or something. And I read instead of being overly social." I said with my no bullshit attitude.

"Well that sounds like me but instead of reading its music and instead of living situations being my problem it's just that I don't get along with my parents because I hate rules and being told what to do. If someone tell me what to do I makes me want to do the opposite and do what I want!" but don't get me wrong I love my…parents. It's just they weren't there for when I've needed them most…"

He didn't get to finish instead he was pulled away but some taller and wide shouldered guy with blonde curly hair. Also I girl peaked up behind Christian and it was a girl who looked a lot like the guy. The looked like brother and sister. Oh my god could this be Christian's girlfriend?! Of course a guy like him has a girlfriend. What was I thinking? He was just so charming…

The conversation looked like it was getting intense. I hope that this guy wasn't going to cause Christian any trouble because he was talking to me and not his girlfriend… I overheard bits and pieces of what the guy was saying to Christian. I heard phases like, "poor", "not good enough", and "low class". I didn't need a mind reader to tell me that they were talking about me. So I got up and left to go to my next couple of classes before the school day ended. This was such a weird/ horrible first day of school. So I drove my beat up car home and was playing on read "War and Peace" for the 1000th time. Tolstoy can do no wrong.

Just as I was getting comfy, the doorbell rang and I knew it wasn't Ray because he said he was going to be home late. So I was surprised when I opened the door and there was…


	5. Chapter 5

Ana's POV:

Christian Grey was at MY door! He came to MY house for ME!

"Hello", said Christian his voice a bit raspy.

"Why are you here?" I said, too blunt.

"Well I came to apologize for my behavior at lunch. My siblings like to meddle way too much. Something they must realize is that I'm my own person and make my own decisions."

"Your siblings? They are your siblings?" I asked with curiosity.

"Yes"

I was so curious about why he didn't look like them or agree with them on my wealth or lack of wealth…He seemed humble yet liked/ wanted lavish things. He was mystery and I was going to figure him out one way or another.

Grey let himself out after a minute saying he had an appointment. What sixteen year old has an appointment? Oh again with my questions…


	6. Chapter 6

Hey anyone there?! Sorry I've been gone. Some of you may or may not know that I'm a struggling fashion student. And that has been consuming my life but I'm back and devoted to my writing more than ever (yes I love to write much more than fashion ironic right!?) Anyway "Before the storm" will be updated and I will be posting new stories too! Please forgive me for my hiatus but I'm back and ready to commit to writing!

**Love you all for you endless support. Please review any ideas for story both 50 shades, Twilight, etc...I'm always looking for inspiration!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ana's POV:**

Christian is like nobody I've ever met. He is baffling, humble, and he has this mature aura around him like experienced the world, but didn't like what it had to offer. He is cynical but I like him, I do. _Ana likes a guy. Ana likes Christian fucking Grey! _Okay, calm down, Ana he thinks your the weird book girl and he feels sorry for you that is the only reason he came over. I can't get over that those gorgeous people were Christian's siblings they looked nothing alike. His siblings looks clean-cut, conservative while Christian looked fresh, natural. Did one of his parents have an affair, I doubt the beloved Dr. Grace- Trevelyan Grey would have an affair so was it the mysterious lawyer, Carrick?! Oh what Google has done to me, I have become a stalker to the Grey family.

Next I log into my Facebook account and search the name 'Christian Grey' and almost like magic his profile pops up. His picture on there is one of him and his sister on 4th of July. He is giving her a piggy-back ride and she covering his eyes. This must have been taken years ago, Christian looks no more than thirteen but he looks happy, innocent. Just by looking at Christian you can tell he isn't innocent and by innocent I mean a virgin which is something else that he is not. While I was still the innocent, pure virgin. I mean I'm a Virgo so by even my birth date I'm a virgin, just great!

I bet Christian Grey was like Ryan Philippe in 'Cruel Intentions', he probably made a bet with one or both of his siblings that he could de-virgin the new girl and then humiliate her. I was proably just conquest. Okay now I know I'm crazy, he is not like that and then a little voice inside me says, "How the fuck do you know how Christian Grey works?" True...

**Christian POV:**

Appointment! I just told Anastasia, I had an appointment!? What the hell is wrong with you Grey!? Why couldn't I just tell her the truth? No the truth was too painful to admit to someone as seemingly innocent as Anastasia. Why did I have to be so fucked up?! Well fifty shades of fucked up to be exact. Why did I care so much about Anastasia, she would end up like all the other girls I've dated: Lucy, or was it Susie Nancy or was it Francey? Oh who gives a shit, those girls were shit and you know it Grey! Anastasia is different. I will get her to like me for me and not the money that comes with the Grey name, even if it kills me!

As I'm walking toward my house or 'Grey Manor', as Grace likes to put it, Elena Lincoln comes out of nowhere wearing this grey trench jacket then she seductively says, "Well hasn't it been forever, I want to see more of you and by more I mean less..."

The infamous cougar Elena Lincoln wanted to have some sort of relationship with me the weird depressed boy, wow!

I lean into Elena and say, "When...?"


End file.
